This invention relates to a clamp for a cable, such as an electrical conductor, and more particularly to such a cable clamp which has improved means for positively securing a dead end of an energized electrical conductor within the clamp.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates various devices have been devised for connecting a dead end of an electrical conductor to a supporting structure. Conventional dead end connectors with which I am familiar are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,884,476, 2,946,108 and 3,108,344. Difficulties have been encountered with conventional clamps due to the excessive installation time and effort required to connect an energized cable in the connector, thus increasing labor costs. Also, such conventional clamps frequently require more than one lineman on some occasions to use two conventional hot sticks to insert and clamp the conductor in place. Because of the frequent use of two hot sticks the possibility of electrical shock to the workman is increased, thus creating unsafe working conditions.